Chapter 1/Borderland
(Space, warp speed) The Intrepid is flying at high warp towards the Borderland to investigate the destruction of the probes that were searching for anymore Der'kal incursions. (Observation lounge) Ezri, please bring up the video, Admiral Janeway sent us says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. Sure, at 2100 hours Starfleet picked this up Ezri says as she brought up the image of a 22nd century Klingon Bird-of-prey. That's a Klingon Bird of prey from the 22nd century Commander Madden says as he looks at the video. The probes were able to ID the Klingon ship, its the IKS SuHDah, it went missing in the Borderland in 2159, that was 227 years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Wonder what happened Commander Madden says as he looks at the screen. The Klingons searched for the IKS SuHDah after eight days they found nothing, the Klingons assumed the ship was destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. So it returns John Sheppard says looking at the screen. Yeah, I have been wondering what happened to this Klingon ship since I was a cadet says Typhuss as he looks at John. Me too says Ezri as she looks at the screen. Dismissed says Typhuss as he looks at the others. Everyone left expect for Ezri who is thinking about her husband John being on the frontlines of the Der'kal war. Ezri, are you all right? asked Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. Yeah just thinking about John and the Enterprise Ezri says looking at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up from the chair and leaves the observation lounge and walks onto the bridge. Ezri leaves the lounge as well. (Main bridge) Ezri walks onto the bridge of the Intrepid and sits in the Counselor chair. Typhuss sits in the command chair. We're approaching the Borderland sir Lieutenant Wellington says as she looks over her shoulder. Drop us out of warp, Lieutenant Wellington says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. Aye, sir disengaging warp drive and now engaging impulse engines Lieutenant Wellington says as she looks at the helm console. The humming of the warp engines dies down. Sir picking up a Orion interceptor she's armed to the teeth Commander Curtis says looking at the console as the Orion interceptor approaches the ship and is hanging nose to nose with the Intrepid. We're being hailed sir Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. Federation vessel Identify yourselves says the Orion Commander on the viewscreen. This is the Federation starship Intrepid says Typhuss to the Orion Commander on the viewscreen. Captain Kira your ship has been put on notice and will be watched the Orion Commander says on the main viewer as Commander Madden and Captain Dax looks at each other in surprise. And we will be watching you too, close the channel says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. Curtis closes the channel and the Orion interceptor flies out of view. Colonel Mackenzie, B'Elanna, Lois, Chloe, Captain Dax and Colonel Sheppard, you're with me, away team, transporter room 4 says Typhuss as he looks at them. Good luck sir we're keeping a transporter lock at all times on you and the team Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. You have the bridge, Commander Madden says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. (IKS SuHDah, bridge) The away team beams aboard the ship as they turn on their SMIs beacons and look around the vessel. Huh it looks like the whole ship is intact from the aging of wear Lois says as she looks around the bridge. Typhuss looks at the console design of the stations. Wow I always wondered what it would be like walking on the decks of a Klingon vessel from the 22nd century, haha Jadzia would always find out the history of the Klingon Empire's military and this ship appeared in the database she use to be up for hours looking up information on the ship Ezri says as she looks around the bridge with her SIMs beacon. Let's see if we can turn the lights on says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Found the conduit that controls main power just give me a minute Commander Torres says as she runs a device on the relays and the lights come on to see an empty bridge. The away team turns off their SIMs beacons. I always wanted to stand on the bridge of a 22nd century Klingon Bird-of-prey, it looks like I got my wish says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. Let's download the crew logs and found out what happened to them says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Chloe walks over to the console and takes the panel off and takes a conduit from the engineering kit and hooks it up to the relay. Downloading the crew logs now cousin Chloe says as she activates the link. Typhuss walks over to the command chair and sits down. Sir what are you doing? Colonel Mackenzie asked Typhuss as he sits in the command chair. I'm sitting down, is there a problem Colonel? asked Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. You remind me of when General O'Neill sat in Anbuis's chair on board that Goa'uld mothership that randomly flew to Earth, I've read the SG-1 mission logs on that Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at Captain Kira. B'Elanna, can you get the viewscreen to work? says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Yeah give me a second Typhuss Commander Torres says as she's working on it, then the viewer works and it shows the Intrepid being attacked by nine Orion interceptors. B'Elanna, we need weapons and shields says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. I'll need another hour for them Typhuss B'Elanna says as she turns to Typhuss.